Un étrange quotidien
by Kaedegirl
Summary: Les liens dans le SOLDIER sont plus forts que ce que l'on croit. Collection de one-shots. Attention ! Yaoi!
1. Une petite surprise

Depuis un mois Zack vivait la parfaite idylle avec son mentor. Après de nombreux ultimatums, le grand brun assuma enfin ses sentiments pour son pupille. Heureusement que les arguments en béton et la volonté du cadet finirent par le faire changer d'avis.

Zack adorait se réveiller dans les grands bras musclés de son bien-aimé, se serrant un long moment contre lui avant de prendre une douche à ses côtés. Il aimait les grandes mains de l'adulte laver son corps, glisser sur son ventre ou bien tenir son menton pour lui donner un doux baiser. Comment ne pas vivre sur son petit nuage quand le plus âgé dressait la table du petit déjeuner dans son peignoir blanc, dévoilant de larges pectoraux sur lesquels ses lèvres s'accrochaient en pleine nuit ? Fair soupirait de bonheur, baisant le menton piquant de son aimé puis s'asseyait pour manger le repas copieux. Tout frais, avec ses piques noirâtres au bout desquelles pendaient des gouttes d'eau.

Une fois par semaine son amant se pliait à tous ses petits caprices, payés par un entraînement plus ardu. Alors, pour impressionner son petit ami, le Soldier se dépensait sans compter durant les exercices douloureux. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de profiter de sa vie de couple avec toutes ses missions, et le risque de voir l'autre s'en aller en Terre Promise les effrayait tous les deux. Difficile de vivre avec cette peur, qui provoquait d'incessants cauchemars que seuls Angeal savait calmer grâce à sa voix sensuelle et rassurante. Ce côté protecteur l'avait attiré en premier lieu, caressant sa nuque ou son crâne selon son humeur avant de l'embrasser avec tout son amour. Zack l'embrassait en retour sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que ses bras enlaçaient sa nuque épaisse lors de son retour.

***

Un ciel sans nuage n'existait pas, comme l'absence de problèmes au sein d'un couple. Bien que les attentions de Hewley lui prouvaient la force de son amour, le garçon voulait plus de passion. Allumer le feu, aller au septième ciel car son bien-aimé rallongeait un peu trop les préliminaires à son goût. Il avait peur de lui faire mal à cause de son sexe, qui aurait fait fuir un Béhémoth en Rut. Demander la mesure serait obscène mais sa verge dépassait largement les vingt centimètres sans parler de la largeur. Ce genre de pensées développait son imagination tout en gardant sa libido à la hausse. Un rien le mettait dans tous ses états la faute aux hormones sûrement ! De toutes les façons il mettrait son plan à exécution qu'il neige ou qu'il pleuve. S'ils étaient heureux en ménage, pourquoi ne pas l'être au lit ? Avant le retour de son chéri dans leur foyer, le garçon lui envoya un message dépourvu de sous-entendus salaces car la surprise qu'il lui préparait serait dans les annales.

_Salut Angeal ! La réceptionniste m'a dit que tu rentrais à 20 H 00 ! Ne sois pas en retard ! Kiss _

Angeal reçut le message bien assez tôt pour sortir du bar, où Sephiroth et Genesis l'avaient invité. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir à manche courte mettait en évidence sa musculature, et un simple jean dans cette nuit fraîche de Mai. Arrivé à l'étage du SOLDIER, le commandant se dirigea vers ses appartements avant de se figer sur place. Un pull, suivi d'une paire de bottes et d'un pantalon devant l'entrée le firent sourciller d'incompréhension.

"-Encore un manège de Zack il va m'entendre ..." Ramassant à contre coeur les vêtements qui traînaient par terre, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit les meubles rangés. Une première vu que son élève n'était pas une fée du logis mais du capharnaüm. Surpris, Angeal inspecta les lieux méfiant, trouvant tout ceci suspect. Surtout une laisse sur la table qui n'avait rien à faire là. Quel genre d'idées le cadet avait en tête ! Assez dépassé par cette mise en scène dont il ne croyait pas l'adolescent capable, un petit mot posé près de son assiette titilla sa curiosité. Le second en chef de l'armée déplia le papier pour voir ce qui était marqué dessus.

_Te voilà arrivé enfin ! Sers toi dans le four à micro ondes, je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose mon Ange. Kiss_

Perplexe, Angeal se servit dans le micro-onde mais le sermonnerait dès qu'il le croiserait. Le mentor du puppy mangea en silence, sans entendre Zack papoter à ses côtés ou faire le pitre. Cela le reposait de ne pas l'entendre après une dure journée, mais sa compagnie lui manquait tout de même.

Finissant son plat plutôt rapidement, il mit le reste dans le lave-vaisselle avant de prendre la laisse dans sa main droite. Son ventre lui chauffait agréablement, se demandant bien ce que son élève avait mis dans son plat pour devenir aussi sensible. Trop occupé par le fait de le savonner, Angeal ouvrit la porte et vit un spectacle qui resterait dans les mémoires.

Zack en tenue de chiot et pas n'importe laquelle. Une qui ferait un malheur au Honey Bee Inn.

L'apprenti avait une barrette affichant les oreilles d'un labrador, et une queue de chien judicieusement bien placée. Un godemiché certainement, payé dans les taudis avec une fausse carte d'identité. Mais ce qui l'attira le plus fut son collier de chien que son cou de cygne appréhendait si bien.

Le puppy se mit à quatre pattes sur la couche, se cambrant très sensuellement pour provoquer des envies inavouables à son précepteur. Angeal ne se lassait pas de cette jolie vue, ayant plein d'idées en tête mais luttait contre la tentation. Une bataille perdue d'avance car les aphrodisiaques faisaient leurs effets.

Jamais Zack ne put être aussi désirable, autant soumis à ses désirs les plus secrets. S'il le provoquait, il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps.

« - Au pied ! » Ordonna l'adulte au sourire carnassier.

"- Mmmhh maître … ouaf ! " Le garçon quitta le lit pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui et prit la laisse entre ses dents, sa main caressant distraitement la bosse du first class. Avec une main Zack essayait de l'accrocher à son attache, en massant le sexe bien dur de son partenaire. Ses petits gémissements excitaient le noirâtre qui colla sa tête contre sa turgescence, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

"- Tu es un vilain puppy .." Susurra très sensuellement Angeal.

Faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre, la jeune recrue frotta son nez contre son érection avant de finir par le débraguetter complètement. Il baissa son boxer pour libérer totalement son sexe, avant de détourner son attention de sa verge colossale. Mais son aimé l'attira contre son renflement brutalement. C'était étrange de le voir aussi sauvage, mais cette atmosphère le fit se durcir tout aussi rapidement que son maître. Il voulait lui obéir, le remercier de lui apporter tout ce plaisir dorénavant.

"- Tu sais que tu dois te comporter comme un bon petit puppy ..." Ajouta le commandant au bord de l'extase.

En réponse le garçon engloba le bout de son sexe humide, qu'il suçait lentement mais bruyamment. Le goût du ginseng titillait ses papilles gustatives, un aphrodisiaque très puissants mélangés avec d'autres. Surtout les épices qui désinhibaient n'importe qui. Sa mesure ne facilitait pas le passage, mais lui convenait plus que tout. A son mentor également puisqu'il commença à pénétrer sa gorge avec fièvre. D'ailleurs sa main droite bloqua sa nuque, le forçant à approfondir sa fellation. Ce dernier se laissait faire visiblement, rouge de plaisir et aimant au fond cette brutalité dont faisait preuve Hewley. Au fond, Zack aimait les rapports dominant et dominé et le montrait au grand jour.

Malheureusement sa friandise dut disparaître de sa bouche, au grand dam du third class sortant sa langue pour le lécher dans le vide. Quelle obscénité, vulgarité qui aurait fait hurler une bonne sœur. Néanmoins Angeal appréciait cette supplication déguisé mais ne céderait pas à ses caprices s'il voulait jouir en lui.

"- Tu vas vite hurler mon nom tu sais … je veux t'entendre crier … »

"- Oui maître ..." Avoua le jeune garçon qui s'allongea sur le lit, écartant les jambes afin de laisser son amant retirer le douloureux vibromasseur. Angeal enleva rapidement l'objet de ses fesses, avant de l'enfiler d'un seul coup.

L'expression « être déchiré en deux » prit tout son sens lorsque le sexe immense l'enfourcha dans sa totalité. Zack grimaça de douleur un temps, mais se remit à hurler de plus belle dès les premiers coups de butoir. Il enlaça la nuque de son amant avec ses bras, et entoura simultanément sa large taille avec ses jambes comme si c'était un réflexe. Dans un cri rauque furent contenues toute sa passion et soumission pour Angeal.

"- Angeal !!! Oh oui Angeal !! Pénètre-moi ! Là ! Oui là ! " Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues durant leur danse érotique dont la fin approchait à grand pas.

Angeal allait si fort en Zack, cognant chaque fois sa prostate avec une violence rare. Hewley s'enfonçait en lui, si profondément et rudement que le commandant n'en pouvait plus. Voir son visage déformé par la douleur et le plaisir, stimulait le haut gradé au dessus de son élève. Le lit se mettait à bouger de plus en plus vite, tandis que son bien-aimé hurlait de plus en plus fort. Son anus s'adaptait à sa mesure pénienne, entre douleur et orgasme qui approchaient si vite. Les deux s'emboîtaient vertement, effleurant de près la Volupté totale en se témoignant leur amour par des propos grivois.

Une heure plus tard les deux militaires finirent par avoir un orgasme simultané. Zack lâcha sa semence sur son ventre, alors que son amant se déversa abondamment en lui. C'était la première fois que les deux y parvenaient ensemble, un rêve qui se réalisa enfin après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Tous les efforts payaient un jour …

"- Humm c'était vraiment bon ... Je savais pas que tu avais un trip sur les costumes." Zack nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, après avoir embrassé sa barbe. Sous le poids de la fatigue, Angeal baisa chastement sa bouche avant de lui avouer à demi-mot son désir de recommencer.

"- Tu sais que je dois te punir ... Alors tu devras porter le costume ..."

La tenue de chien n'allait pas rester au fin fond du placard avant longtemps. Pour leur plus grand bonheur.


	2. Sous les cieux de Banora

Angeal et Genesis furent choisis par la shinra pour devenir membres de la milice. Tous les garçons de leur génération rêvaient de servir la compagnie, que se soit dans un but noble ou purement monétaire. Il en valait aussi de leur avenir, car la société leur garantissait un métier stable.

Le littéraire relisait un célèbre passage de Loveless, le moment où le prisonnier quitte son ancien amour afin de découvrir « le don de la Déesse » . Un moment poignant, comme serait leur séparation avec Gillian. Cette femme qu'il voyait comme sa mère allait énormément lui manquer, mais se préparait déjà à voir ses grands garçons quitter leur nid.

Une vie plus trépidante les attendait à Midgar, contrairement au calme de l'édénique Banora. Angeal en avait conscience et coulait des jours paisibles au sommet de la colline, en compagnie de son éternel amé. Ce dernier ferma son bouquin avant de prendre la même position que son ami. Les deux s'étaient allongés sur le sol, regardant une dernière fois le ciel dégagé de Banora.

« - Tu penses qu'on reviendra ici ? Notre travail nous prendra du temps … » Dit le beau brun qui fixait les nuages aux formes animales.

« - Si on fait le nécessaire ça devrait être possible. » Genesis se coucha sur le côté, à la fois pensif et excité à l'idée de s'évader très loin. Non pas que travailler la Terre ne l'intéressait pas, mais protéger les gens faisait parti de ses projets, tel un paladin au Moyen-âge défendant la veuve et l'orphelin.

« - Alors on fera le nécessaire …

« - Tu es peu loquace on dirait … » Commenta le lettré avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Angeal imita son geste avant de lui répondre, peu sûr de lui.

« - C'est juste que se sera mon premier voyage … et je n'ai pas envie de laisser maman seule. Elle est malade et n'est plus en état de travailler. C'est à moi que reviennent les responsabilités familiales. »

L'héritier des Rhapsodos connaissait la situation de son compagnon, et ses plus grandes inquiétudes. Sa main se reposa sur la joue imberbe du fils d'Hollander, la caressant avec beaucoup de douceur entouré d'une luxuriante verdure.

« - Tu y arriveras … On est là pour réaliser nos rêves et je sais que ta mère voudrait te voir les réaliser. Pense un peu à toi aussi … »

En guise de réponse Genesis enlaça son interlocuteur après un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Pour lui changer les idées puisque les deux s'engageaient dans l'Armée. Angeal le remercia par une étreinte plus possessive alors que affidé remontait son T-shirt, un peu sali par la poussière grise du sol.

« - Genesis pas là ! On risque de nous surprendre … Hamann…. » Il rougit quand la main de son ami effleura sa bosse cachée par les tissus de son pantalon, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

« - Sh … On a le droit de passer un bon moment non ? Tu sais que tu m'as manqué depuis que tu m'as pris sur le piano !

« - Genesis ! Ton père a failli nous voir !

« - Je m'en fous … » Il ricana un peu en finissant de le débraguetter, ce qui arracha un gémissement délicieux au beau brun. « - Tu as insisté pour qu'on nettoie donc ça va … »

Rapidement le futur milicien mit à nu sa verge longue et large pour ses quinze ans. Genesis adorait son anatomie très masculine et aimait la présence rassurante de ce monstre de la nature, qui avait un côté protecteur. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles Angeal se mit à déshabiller le littéraire, dont les mimiques indécentes le déconcentraient dans sa tâche.

« - Quand on sera dans le dortoirs tu ne vas pas continuer hein ?

« - Tu penses que ça va m'arrêter ? Il en faut plus … » Dit-il avec une lueur vicieuse dans les yeux, mordillant le lobe de son oreille en traçant des cercles sur ses pectoraux développés.

« - Mais là, prend moi d'accord ? Je promettrais d'être sage, je le suis toujours devant Gillian … » Il se blottit contre le large torse en tenue d'Adam, et se trémoussa ensuite sur son pénis énorme. Assez excité par les initiatives de son amant, Angeal embrassa le creux de son cou avant de le doigter gentiment avec son majeur. Ce qui arracha une série de soupirs au séide de Minerva, douce mélodie que le brunâtre ne voudrait jamais cesser.

« - Hum je n'aime pas attendre ! Vas-y ! Je ne suis pas une fille pour être préparé ! »

Genesis avait soigneusement construit leur relation. Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, les deux amis connurent les joies de la chair dans le plus grand secret.

S'unir physiquement à lui, ressentir ses grandes mains possessives sur son corps hantaient ses rêves Ce n'était pas qu'un rapport physique ou spirituel dont il s'agissait. Mais d'une communion unique. Laquelle débuta lorsque les dents de son bien-aimé mordirent sa jugulaire. Une zone très érogène donc stimulante.

Hewley le prit d'un seul coup, sentant les griffes de son bien-aimé s'enfoncer dans sa peau brûlante. Le brun donna un autre coup, suivi d'un autre avant de vraiment s'ajuster à sa moiteur chaude. La première fois ne fut pas terrible car Rhapsodos avait tellement souffert, qu'il ne put sortir de son lit pendant trois jours. Pour éviter qu'un tel désagrément se répète, le mordoré prit toutes ses précautions pour lui faire l'Amour.

« - Hann … Angeal … » Susurra-t-il les joues rouges, sautillant à chaque fois que sa lance de chair le traversait. Le roux enlaçait sa nuque, ceignant bien son cou avant de nicher sa tête au-dessus de son épaule. Leurs corps transpiraient à cause de l'effort, mais bougeaient en étant fouetté par le doux Zéphyr. N'importe qui pouvait les épier ou les chasser, ce qui feraient la joies des commères du village.

« - Genesis … Humph … » Si serré, si étroit que le pénétrer devenait rapidement difficile. Mais ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme passionné, intense, se terminant par des cris de jouissance.

Un trou noir pour l'un, une lumière blanche pour l'autre.

Angeal et Genesis haletaient vraiment bruyamment, se regardant l'un l'autre avec beaucoup d'amour. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et pas que dans leurs jeux. D'en bientôt ils iraient montrer leurs exploits mais profitaient de ses moments d'insouciance. De paix où leur amour comptait avant de voler en éclat quand la jalousie, obsession et l'envie mettraient fin à leurs rêves.

_Même si tu devenais l'ennemi du Monde je te suivrais …_


	3. Un Vampire Blanc

Angeal rêvait de Sephiroth, endormi sur un linceul de givre tel le Prince des Glaces attendant le retour de la Neige, sa douce et bienheureuse promise.

Sans défense, juste transcendé par la lumière de l'astre lunaire. Après une série de combats acharnés, le légendaire SOLDIER prenait un bon bain chaud. Pas une goutte de sang ne salirait sa peau de cygne, plus brillante que jamais dès les premières éclaboussures de la douche. Aucune imperfection ne venait gâcher ce corps androgyne, créé par Aphrodite elle-même en pleine extase. Angeal, à chaque fois que ce Vampire blanc sortait de la douche vêtu d'une simple serviette voilant ses parties intimes, s'imaginait en train d'embrasser ses lèvres purpurines. Une bouche de femme, des yeux de biches tentant le chasseur en lui en voulant balayer son sens de l'Honneur.

Quand Sephiroth sommeillait sur son lit, la douce fragrance de ses cheveux exhalait dans la pièce. Un parfum évoquant les quatre saisons, changeant l'air de la pièce dès que le prodige y mettait les pieds. Angeal aimait le voir dans cet état d'abandon, offert à n'importe qui se trouvant autour de lui. S'il n'avait aucune valeur, ne se serait-il pas mis à renifler son odeur comme un animal sauvage ? A frotter sa barbe piquante sur sa nuque opalescente pour y voir naître des traces de rougeâtres ? Il en avait envie mais se l'interdisait formellement au nom de ses principes. _Fichus principes_

Sephiroth dormait exclusivement aux côtés de ses amis. Tel un ange se reposant dans son sanctuaire, près d'une source de chaleur ou réconfortante. Le général savait très bien que le brunâtre détaillait chaque trait finement ciselé par le plus expert des Pygmalion. L'argenté avait un port altier, même dans les bras de Morphée qui effaçait son sourire arrogant pour montrer la sérénité dans sa définition la plus juste. Tout était calculé dans le but d'exciter son compagnon, le faire fantasmer sur la pureté de sa carnation pour le faire céder à la tentation. Mais le natif de Banora lui résistait encore et encore.

Parfois il poussait des grognements étouffés qu'Angeal put entendre en l'admirant voyager dans les mondes oniriques, complètement nu sous les couvertures blanches. Qui ne l'admirerait pas ainsi découvert ? Le plus honorable d'entre eux s'ébaudissait dès que ses prunelles découvraient sa chair nue, moulée par les draps transparents. Angeal le recouvrait afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid, mais les légers cris sortant de sa bouche rosâtre en pleine nuit le firent déglutir. Cette bosse gênante entre ses jambes le décrédibilisait nettement, certainement provoquée par le dormeur.

Pourquoi ce beau mâle ne fonçait pas sur lui ? Ne lui écartait pas les jambes en le croyant assoupi pour l'enfiler ? Sephiroth adorait le corps d'Angeal, si viril contrairement à celui de Genesis plus androgyne que le sien. Ses manières masculines lui donnaient des idées polissonnes, comme une jeune pucelle en attente de son chevalier servant. Ou princesse tout dépendait du fantasme de chacun. Si le brun ne le prenait pas, alors l'argenté l'y amènerait à sa façon.

Une nuit le fils de Gillian s'endormit lourdement après un rude entraînement. Genesis parti en croisade contre la shinra, et son puppy lui faisant des avances l'avaient épuisé mentalement. Profitant de cette occasion pour mettre son plan à exécution, Sephiroth monta sur son lit à quatre pattes, puis posa sa tête contre son torse, dont la chevelure servit aussi de couverture. Son homme respirait fort, mais semblait vraiment dormant.

« Parfait … » Pensa le héros en contemplant amoureusement son compagnon au pays des songes. Qu'il y reste le temps de sa surprise qui lui serait très agréable. Ses doigts caressèrent son menton piquant avant de courir plus loin et surtout plus bas sur son anatomie avantageuse.

Quand sa main effleura son pénis, il put constater que celui-là était aussi dur que le marbre de Paros. Cela lui faciliterait la tâche et lui permettrait de ne pas perdre de temps. Dommage que les yeux azurs d'Angeal ne le verraient pas sautiller sur sa verge, ou ses cheveux s'agiter au gré de ses mouvements orgiaques. Peu importe, l'envie de voir cet homme jouir, si fier entre le monde réel et imaginaire comblerait l'ego démesuré de l'Élu. La fin justifiait amplement les moyens.

Quelle était cette douce chaleur se renfermant sur le bout de son pénis ? A la fois intense et additive, le tirant de ses rêvasseries pendant une fraction de seconde. Dans ses rêves les plus inavouables où sa verge empalait le plus célèbre Sephiroth, hurlant comme une catin à chaque coup de boutoir, Angeal vacillait pareillement.

Alors que sur son lit, ce fut Sephiroth qui montait et redescendait le long de sa colonne de chair, se mordant la lippe mais balançant son bassin avec la ferveur d'une courtisane surentraînée. Pris au piège, Angeal serra inconsciemment les hanches de Sephiroth jusqu'à les bleuir, croyant avoir affaire à une charmante illusion.

La victoire fut totale pour l'albâtre, bougeant quelques instants en prenant appui sur les abdos d'acier de son partenaire, pour augmenter la puissance de son mouvement. Lui seul pouvait admirer fièrement les yeux mi-clos de son ami l'observer, cette eau trouble nommée désir onduler dans ses mirettes céruléennes. Leurs corps en sueur bougeaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient répété cette danse érotique à chaque aurore. Mieux que dans l'imaginaire …

L'intimité de Sephiroth appréhendait bien son sexe, aux mensurations incroyables qui le firent atteindre le septième ciel rapidement. Il jouit dans sa main, puis cessa ce petit manège en attendant que son amant encore inconscient fasse de même. L'argenté regretta de devoir partir sitôt mais embrassa les lèvres de son compagnon, peinant à marcher à cause du sperme s'écoulant entre ses cuisses. C'était la preuve vivante que le prude Hewley en apparence avait eu le privilège d'explorer ses exquises profondeurs, durant son sommeil.

Le lendemain Angeal eut le corps tout tremblant, encore chaud de leur nuit mouvementée. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais se demandait si ce qu'il n'avait pas vécu avait été réel. En allant rendre visite à son ami, les marques violettes sur ses hanches lui prouvèrent qu'il avait raison ainsi que le coup d'œil complice. Angeal lui fit un sourire discret et referma la porte derrière lui. Il allait aussi lui rendre un petit service.

Leurs jeux allaient enfin commencer…


	4. Mythomanie

**Warnings** : Gender-bender vers la fin ! Autrement dit changement de sexe n_n

Genesis soupçonnait le général d'être encore vierge à son âge. Son détachement par rapport aux détails salaces, le peu d'intérêt qu'il accordait au sexe apparemment, avait su attirer l'attention du lieutenant.

Genesis confia ce doute à Angeal qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce dernier haussa les épaules lorsque son ami d'enfance insista dessus, sûr de ses observations. Comme le poète ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant un bon bout de temps, Hewley le mit au courant du dernier potin tant qu'à faire. Il paraîtrait que Sephiroth entretiendrait une liaison avec le directeur du SOLDIER.

Quel scoop ! Si la presse s'en emparait elle ruinerait la réputation du nivéal. Ne tenant pas en place, le rhapsodiste voulut le voir de ses propres yeux et convainquit Angeal de les espionner. Le mentor de Zack bien que réticent, le suivit plus pour le surveiller que de fouiller dans la vie privée d'autrui.

Le lendemain matin, Sephiroth et ses camarades furent envoyés dans la province de Kalm. Avant de commencer cette mission diplomatique, Lazard et le héraut de Midgar n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger des regards suspects d'après Genesis, persuadé d'avoir raison.

D'après lui, sa « liaison » avec le demi-frère de Rufus servait de démenti concernant les rumeurs sur sa virginité. Certains racontèrent que le porteur de la masamune avait tué un soldat qui avait eu de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Selon les versions le nombre changeait considérablement. Qui croire ?

Peut-être que Sephiroth voulut mettre fin aux ragots en couchant avec leur supérieur. Drôle de choix mais derrière ses lunettes carrées, Lazard était plutôt mignon. En toussotant juste à sa droite, Angeal rappela à son compagnon le but de son enquête quand il vit les prunelles ne pas se détacher de leur patron. Genesis les imaginait déjà dans des positions singulières sur le bureau, en train de réciter des dialogues sortis de mauvais films érotiques. On racontait que le directeur se les procurait grâce à ses contacts dans les taudis, bien que personne ne l'ait jamais vu avec un seul de ses DVD en main.

Durant la mission, Genesis nota que Sephiroth appela Lazard au moins cinq minutes contrairement à ses habitudes. Puisque ce n'était pas courant, il pensa que c'était très suspect. Il se pourrait bien que le « couple » arrangeait un nouveau rendez-vous. Imaginer l'albâtre nu sous son manteau noire, le fit sourire machiavéliquement. En rentrant de la mission, Angeal essaya d'arrêter son ami d'enfance quand celui-ci voulut suivre Sephiroth en catimini. _En vain._

Genesis remarqua que la mine contrariée du légendaire soldat. Habituellement stoïque, l'introverti ne montrait jamais ses émotions au public. A moins que son « petit ami » l'avait largué et que, face à cette situation toute nouvelle pour lui Sephiroth réagissait différemment. Ne doutant pas un seul instant de ses conclusions, il lui envoya un message pour lui demander de passer dans ses appartements privés. L'argenté vint au lieu de rendez-vous deux minutes après la réception de son invitation.

Le poète sut déjà quoi lui dire, mais entrerait pas tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et proposa des boissons fraîches que Sephiroth accepta sans trop de convictions. Quand il le servit, Genesis aborda le sujet à sa manière.

« - Tu sais Sephiroth, les bonnes nouvelles vont vite … Il est dommage que tu ne nous aies rien dit … » Sephiroth fronça les sourcils à la question et rebondit dessus, une fois son verre à moitié vide.

« - De quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois pas ce que je vous aurais caché.

« - Mes sources me disent le contraire pourtant … avec Lazard ce doit être brûlant … » Dans les couloirs s'ébruitait le fait que Sephiroth préfère les godemichés et les menottes. Tout un programme que sa voix très chaude sut retranscrire avec justesse.

« - Quelles sources ? » Ses yeux verdâtres dardèrent son compagnon, à l'aise dans cet interrogatoire déguisé. C'était un jeu dont lui seul était le maître. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prouve le contraire.

« - Je sais que tu as prétendu coucher avec Lazard pour masquer ta virginité ! Me tromperais-je dans ce cas j'attends tes preuves .. » Genesis finit par le lui avouer avec un sourire joueur, déposant le verre tandis que son ami le regardait impassiblement cette fois. Ses mirettes vertes gorgées de mako n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Légèrement troublé par le manque de réaction de son compagnon, Genesis répéta sa phrase sans succès.

« - Je pense que tu trompes complètement. Ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec Lazard si tu vois ce que je veux dire … » Genesis secoua la tête négativement, tapotant la table pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne marcherait pas.

« - Attends … tu crois que je suis fou ? Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous regarder, et quand on abordait le sexe tu fuyais toujours …

« - Angeal sort avec Lazard … Je les ai vu s'embrasser dans le bureau du directeur hier …»

Un long silence régna dans la salle. Angeal lui avait caché cette information ? Qui croire ? Sephiroth ou son meilleur ami ? Genesis se leva du canapé, irrité, les bras croisés et l'air mauvais. Non seulement Sephiroth avait retourné la situation mais l'avait plongé dans le doute le plus total. Jamais le rhapsodiste n'aurait douté de la parole du grand brun, mais ce dernier ne confiait pas de détails sur sa vie privée depuis un mois pratiquement. Tiens, cela aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille tout comme son attitude aujourd'hui.

« - Alors tu crois qu'il me mène en bateau ! Angeal me dirait tout, je suis désolé mais je ne te crois pas une seconde ! » Il lâcha un grognement tandis que Sephiroth le rejoignit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Amener Genesis à reconnaître son erreur était pratiquement impossible. Mais provoquer son ire était nettement plus simple.

« - Ça peut arriver de se tromper. Mais Lazard et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous l'avons juste fait une semaine après sa nomination en tant que directeur. Ce qui fausse ta théorie sur ma virginité .. » Ce fut sont seul partenaire et pas des moindres. Il en avait appris des choses, surtout l'usage des mains sur les parties insoupçonnées de son anatomie. Un vrai dieu au pieu que l'argenté ne regretta pas une seconde. Mais leur histoire se termina sur un commun accord, les deux n'assumant pas encore une relation à deux.

« - Ça va ! Ne me donne pas de leçons ! » Grommela Genesis piégé à son propre jeu.

« - Tu es jaloux qu'Angeal et Lazard roucoulent dans leur coin ?

« - Bien sûr que non ! Je vais aller les voir et les féliciter tiens ! » Il sortit de la pièce, excédé, en claquant la porte après son passage. Sephiroth resta boire dans le salon, satisfait de son tour. Il alla retrouver Angeal dans ses appartements, et sortit de ses gonds cette fois.

« - Angeal ! Tu m'as tourné en bourrique depuis tout ce temps ! Alors que tu savais parfaitement que Lazard n'était pas avec lui ! » Il pointa la porte comme si Sephiroth assistait à la scène, rouge de colère et de jalousie. Le first class sans doute gêné par le bruit posa sa main sur son épaule mais fut repoussé par son ami, vert de rage.

« - Ne me touche pas Angeal ! Je sais me calmer tout seul ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu couches avec lui ! » Le brun leva les yeux au plafond et soupira ensuite sous l'œil attentif de Genesis. Le moindre propos dérangeant déclencherait une dispute dont il s'en souviendrait. L'érubescent lui faisait totalement confiance alors si ce dernier venait à lui mentir, à qui accorderait-il sa confiance ?

« - Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous nous sommes juste embrassés car nous étions un peu ivres en rentrant du bar. Lazard m'a envoyé un message pour s'excuser et nous nous sommes promis de n'en parler à personne. Tu sais, un fait divers se transforme en rumeur désobligeante s'il tombe dans de mauvaises oreilles.

« - Vous me prenez pour un bleu ! Un jour l'un me dit blanc et l'autre me dit noir ! Si j'apprends la version réelle je vais vous cramer tous les deux ! Et pas qu'un peu puisque ta jolie barbe va disparaître ! Au moins ça te fera un rasage nickel et tout remerciement serait une provocation ! » S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Genesis, c'était qu'on se paie de sa tête. Surtout venant de son meilleur ami qui avait partagé son enfance en dessous des pommiers de Banora.

« - Dire que je te pensais en couple avec Sephiroth … La manière dont tu l'espionnais, me faisait croire que t'étais attiré par lui … Je me trompe ? » Trop fier pour l'admettre Rhapsodos se mura dans le silence. Il se rendit près du frigo pour se servir une canette. Un jus de pommesotte le calmerait un peu, et l'aiderait à faire le ménage dans sa tête. Dire qu'il s'était comporté comme le plus pathétique des mythomanes. Et voilà qu'en une phrase on découvrit ce qui le tracassait depuis des mois.

« - Tu avais peur de me le dire n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Angeal venant enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. Au lieu de le repousser Genesis profita de ce câlin visant à le réconforter, baisant spontanément le coin le plus piquant de sa barbe.

« - Je savais comment tu réagirais. Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi mais c'est différent. » Hewley le comprit et embrassa son front avec douceur. Son camarade s'épanchait rarement dans ce domaine, alors cette confession fut écoutée par le Titan avec attention.

« - Tu sais que je ne t'empêcherais jamais de l'aimer … Il serait peut-être temps de lui dire non ? » Conseilla le plus grand, caressant la joue imberbe de l'Impétueux.

« - Nhh … Pas maintenant … Je dois quand même me dépenser. On parlera de cela plus tard d'accord ? » Genesis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser profondément, nouant sa langue avec la sienne avant de poser la canette sur la table. Évoquer ce sujet ouvrirait certains doutes, des plaies enfouies et la peur du rejet. Le charismatique propriétaire de Nirvana enlaça le fier belliciste pour une longue nuit d'amour.

Ils firent l'amour avec passion. Cette pression que ressentait Genesis à chaque puissant coup de reins d'Angeal tout transpirant, était réelle. Les doigts épais qui retenaient ses hanches n'étaient guère des illusions, exerçant un formidable appui sur sa peau humide. Le rejeton de Gillian voulait qu'il devienne la victime de ses désirs, non de ses doutes qui s'évanouirent le temps de leur union sauvage. Les deux se dévoraient l'un l'autre, en s'échangeant des regards provocants pour s'unir toute la nuit.

Genesis allongé et les jambes écartées sur les draps défaits du lit, grimaçait de douleur en sentant bien les pénétrations brutales de son ami d'enfance. Il criait de plus en plus fort, tout fiévreux, mais dardait les yeux mi-clos de son gladiateur avec volupté. Voir les lèvres rougeâtres de son bien-aimé rallumait la flamme d'Angeal, menaçant de s'éteindre dès les premières ébauches de l'orgasme. Debout le colosse put admirer la vue de ce corps ramoné par sa verge impressionnante, et lire l'exquise douleur foudroyer les prunelles translucides de l'Androgyne.

Un spectacle étourdissant, suivi de gémissements et autres soupirs le maintenant en ébullition. Cette sensation d'étouffement à cause de la chaleur ambiante étourdit le jeune couple et redonna plus de vigueur à Angeal, qui tenait le bassin de l'érubescent avec ses larges mains pour mieux le buriner. Dans cette position il toucha inlassablement la prostate de l'Arrogant, répétant tout aussi infatigablement son prénom comme la plus merveilleuse des litanies. Totalement offert Genesis griffait ses bras musclés pour se venger de la douleur que son amant lui causait, avant d'émettre un cri sourd et jouir en même temps que son compagnon. C'était l'un de leurs plus beaux orgasmes, puisqu'ils y arrivèrent en même temps. Angeal souffla quelques minutes avant d'embrasser la bouche de son promis, fébrile, qui enlaça sa nuque épaisse avec les faibles forces lui restant. Après l'acte ils s'endormirent entrelacés, essoufflés mais apaisés à la fin de cette journée riche en rebondissements.

Aux aurores Angeal lut son mail, et apprit une étrange nouvelle. Un SOLDIER s'était retrouvé transformé en femme à cause d'une mauvaise résistance à la mako. Les probabilités pour qu'une mutation survienne était quasiment nulle, alors les chances que cette histoire soit vraie frôlait le zéro absolue. En short boxer noir, le militaire buvait son café matutinal dans sa cuisine avant d'écrire une lettre à sa mère.

« - Genesis vient voir ! Ils disent soi disant que la mako aurait des effets secondaires sur le corps des SOLDIER, les faisant muter. Il paraît qu'ils se transforment en femme c'est n'importe … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Genesis lui apparut, habillé avec un le pull de son amant. Ce vêtement moulait apparemment une volumineuse poitrine, et cachait à peine les fesses rebondies du rouquin. S'il n'avait pas les tripes solides, Angeal aurait craché son verre ce matin.

«- Je pensais que se mettre un peu plus de mako dans les veines augmenterait mes performances au combat. On ne va pas toujours croire ce qu'on nous dit … Bon je vais rester ici … » Annonça Genesis visiblement à l'aise dans ce nouveau corps, bien ce que ne soit qu'une façade pour ne pas perdre la face devant son affidé. Sa voix s'était féminisée, très aguicheuse même si ce n'était guère l'effet recherché.

Sephiroth avait envoyé un message au couple pour leur dire que son corps avait subitement muté, après avoir consommé une certaine dose de mako au cours d'une expérience menée par Hojo. Angeal soupira longuement avant de préparer deux tasses, _elles_ allaient en avoir besoin.

Incroyable … mais tellement vrai ! Encore une histoire extraordinaire qui comblerait n'importe quel mythomane.


End file.
